


Hate

by dreamcp



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, M/M, a little bit of blood nothing major, pidge is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance can be so damn infuriating sometimes (all the time), and Keith is feeling a little (a lot) fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of KlanceWeek2k16: prompt was love/hate and I went with hate. Thanks for reading!

“You're full of _shit,”_ Keith snarls.

“You think you're the best goddamn thing in the castle! Always storming off and training because you have to be _better_ than the rest of us, telling us off for not being as _dedicated_ and _prepared,_ we're all sick of it!” Lance yells back.

“Leave the rest of us out of this,” mutters Pidge, not even looking up from their laptop.

They're in the lounge, in the middle of a heated argument. Though it's less like an argument and more like full-blown war. Keith doesn't even remember what prompted it. All he knows is that it's been hours, and he's not backing down. Neither is Lance.

They don't fight like this often. They've gotten pretty good at settling their differences quickly and relatively easily. But it's impossible to defuse the situation every time. Someone is bound to snap eventually. It's gotten so bad this time that everyone else has already given up and left the room aside from Pidge, who seems strangely unperturbed by the action. If anything, they look bored.

“Even if I did think that– which, again, I do not– I'm pretty sure I'm justified. We're in a war! You go and screw around while I'm working my ass off making sure I'm ready to fight! You're gonna get killed!”

“Like staying up until 3 in the morning training is any better! _You're_ gonna collapse mid-battle someday!”

“Believe it or not, I'm used to running on less sleep. It's what got me through the Garrison, and it's what got me this far out here. You wouldn't know that, since from what I remember all you did was sleep during class except for the simulations! No _wonder_ you were a fucking cargo pilot!”

Lance shoves Keith backwards, his eyes blazing. “Bunch of good that did you, dropout!”

Keith clenches his fists. God, he wants to punch Lance. But then Shiro would definitely intervene, and Keith isn't through with Lance yet. Keith opts for something else.

His hand shoots out to grasp the fabric of Lance’s jacket, and he tugs harshly, unbalancing Lance. Before he can react, Keith’s smashing their lips together and locking him in place with his other arm. Lance makes a strangled noise.

Keith ignores him as he forces his tongue between Lance’s lips. Lance groans as Keith explores his mouth. Then Keith’s tongue is met by Lance’s, and they struggle for control. Keith’s mind registers Lance’s hands sliding down his back and resting on his ass. Lance squeezes and Keith unconsciously arches into him, allowing Lance to push his tongue past Keith’s into his mouth.

Keith is damned if he'll let Lance win that easily. He pushes hard on Lance’s chest and forces him backwards until his back hits the wall. Lance pulls away with a gasp on the impact. Breathing heavily, they stare each other down. 

“Can you two go do that somewhere else?” Asks Pidge irritably. Keith twists as much as he can and opens his mouth at the same time as Lance.

“Shut up!”

“We're _busy_ here, Pidge!”

Keith wastes no time in turning back to Lance and attacking his neck, biting and sucking hard. Lance groans and lifts a hand into Keith's hair, tugging whenever Keith mouths a particularly sensitive spot.

“No, no, nope nope nope,” Keith hears as Pidge leaves the room. He can imagine the long-suffering look on their face.

Pidge is barely out of the room when Lance forces Keith to meet his lips again. Their teeth clack painfully. Keith bites down on Lance’s lip. Lance hisses, and Keith tastes blood. 

That's when Keith pulls back for good. They're both panting and flushed, but no longer with anger. Keith rests his forehead against Lance’s.

“I fucking hate you sometimes,” he whispers. There's little force behind that statement, and they both know it. Lance snorts and pulls Keith into a much gentler kiss.

“You love me twice as much the rest of the time though.”

Keith can't find it in him to deny that.


End file.
